Family
by SamanthaCarol
Summary: The princess of Charming is coming home after 5 years to help get her nephew back. She hasnt been living the best lifestyle, but she loves it anyways. But when she meets the Killer of the club, will she stay home for good?   Happy/OC
1. Chapter 1

~ Main POV ~

It had been 5 years since I had been home. I had been off doing random sniping jobs all over the country for different people, as well as working in a tattoo shop for 2 of those years. I sighed, slipping my sunglasses over my face and a slow smile spread across my lips at the thought. I was 28 now, I wasn't a baby anymore, and I couldn't wait to get back to my rightful home. I turned up my cars volume as the Hinder CD began playing. I smirked to myself as I passed the 'Welcome to Charming!' sign.

~3rd person POV~

It was relatively quiet in the Teller-Morrow lot, except for the low volume of the music coming from the stereo and the men talking as they fixed the cars. The noise was broken as they all heard loud music approaching them, each one heading out towards the lot. A sleek black mustang pulled in, Hinders' 'All American Nightmare' blasting through the cars speakers. It squealed to a stop, the music cutting a second later. Suddenly the door opened and a woman stepped out.

She was about 5' 5, lightly tanned skin, waist length deep brown hair, and covered in tattoos. She was wearing a black corset top, and a pair of black short shorts, with a pair of black knee-high boots. She was curvy in all of the right ways, her clothing accentuating each curve even more. She turned, seeing all of the men in the opening of the garage staring at her and turned, leaning back into her car.

~Main POV~

I leaned over into my car, grabbing my purse and my keys, then stood back up, removing my sunglasses from my face, tossing them into my car. I slammed the door, walking towards the men.

"Well hello there boys. Care to tell me where Gemma is?" I asked, smirking.

"Sorry love, no can do. What business you have with her?" a man with a very distinct Irish accent asked, who I recognized as Chibs.

I blinked, looking around at all of the men that were my family.

"None of you recognize me? Seriously?" I asked, looking around as all of them shook there heads, looking at her in utter confusion. I shook my head, and rolled my eyes. I pulled out a phone and dialed a number, putting a hand on my hip, my eyebrows scrunched in frustration.

"Jax, where the hell are you?" I snapped, running a hand through my hair.

"_Shit! I fucking forgot you were coming home today… I'm in Stockton, give the phone to Chibs." _He said, sighing.

I rolled my eyes and turned, shoving the phone towards Chibs.

"The dumbass would like to speak with you." I said, handing him the phone fully and then crossing my arms over my chest.

"Hello?"

"_Alright, as you have probably figured out by now, my lovely sister Jessica has come home. My mom probably called her to help with some shit or something. But I need you to get her situated in the clubhouse for me, alright?" _

"Yeah, alright Jackie-boy. I can do that for ya."

"_Thanks man, I'll be there in a few hours. Just make sure she stays out of trouble." _

"Will do boy-o. See you soon."

Chibs hung up the phone and handed it to me, before smiling and looking at the other guys.

"Well then, looks like the princess of Charming finally came home." He said, causing me to groan and shake my head.

"Oh you shut up. I hate that damn nickname you all gave me back in High School. Got me suspended twice." I said, smirking at him.

He laughed, shaking his head and walking forward, arms open.

"Oh, I missed you lass. Come on then, give me a proper hug." He said, smiling.

I laughed, walking over and wrapping my arms around him.

"I missed you too uncle." I said, pulling away. "Well? Where the hell is that mother of mine?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Office dear. As always." He said, smirking. I rolled my eyes, nodding and heading to the back.

"Well hey there Tiggy, what, you haven't been put in jail for rape yet?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

He snorted, pointing a finger at me.

"Watch yourself there girly. I love ya, but shut it. And for your information, every woman has come willingly. No one can resist this charm." He said, smirking.

I rolled my eyes, shaking my head and waving him off, stepping into my moms' office.

~Tigs' POV~

I went back to working on the damn Chevy truck that Gemma had me on when Happy came over to me, nodding in the direction Jess went.

"What's her story?" He asked, looking at her, then back at me.

I looked up at him, eyebrow raised.

"That is Jessica. Jax's younger sister by about 4 years, and Clay's adoptive daughter. She was born 4 years before John died. She is exactly like Gemma, except she kills for a living. Why do you ask?" I said, looking at him.

He shrugged, looking steadily at her.

"Just curious." He said, looking over at me finally.

"Yeah, well, you stay away from that unless she's gonna be your god damn old lady, you got it?" I said, narrowing my eyes at him. I didn't give a fuck about his reputation, that girl was like my best friend.

"Why do you say that?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Because, that one is not a hit it and quit it situation. You either commit or stay away, 'cause she doesn't put up with anyone's shit, and she sure as hell knows her position in this club. She gets hurt; you loose your right to be a part of this charter." I said, looking pointedly at him. I glanced at the clock afterwards and looked at him, patting his shoulder before heading towards the front to take my lunch.

~Jess' POV ~

"Well look here. Momma, I think you look better now then when I left." I said, smirking.

Her head shot up and she smiled, getting up quickly from her chair and wrapping her arms around me.

"My baby is home! Oh my… has your daddy seen you yet?" She asked, looking at me and running a hand over the side of my face.

I smiled and shook my head.

"Nope. Came and saw you first. Where is that big guy?" I asked, looking at her.

"In the clubhouse. Go on in with your things. All the guys should be in there for lunch about now." She said.

I laughed and nodded, turning and walking out of her office and heading back to my car, grabbing my 3 bags and heading towards the clubhouse. I walked in, the door slamming against the wall and went over to the bar, dropping my bags.

I looked towards the church doors and smirked, walking over and banging my fist on them. I opened the door and smiled at my dad.

"Well god, you think you would be relaxing at your age. But no… you still gotta be in charge, huh?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest and smiling at him.

He stood up, smiling at me and came over, giving me a hug, kissing the top of my head as he did so.

"I missed you daddy." I whispered, looking up at him and giving him a small smile. He smiled back, kissing my forehead before releasing me.

"Go put your things in your room. Were going to be having church in an hour and you get to be a part of it." He said, smirking and swatting me away.

I laughed, grabbing my bag and headed down the hall of the clubhouse towards the dorm rooms. I stopped at my dad's bike, running a hand over it. I smiled, kissing the front light before moving down the hall to the last door. I smiled at the fact that it was blank and pulled out my keys, putting the one for this room in the lock. I unlocked the door and shoved it open, sighing as I looked around the room.

I flinched at the posters and other things from my teenage years on all the walls except for one that was filled with pictures. I blinked, dropping my bags and walking over, looking over all of them. Most of them were of Jax, Opie and I when I was in high school and while I was growing up. The rest were of the club and I, or old family photos when I was younger and my dad was still alive. There were a few of me with some old high school friends, and one from when I went to Nevada with Jax to visit our uncle at his charter. I was outside with a girl that was there named Cherry. We were laughing and holding onto each other and I smiled lightly at the memory.

"You alright Jessie?" Tig asked, causing me to jump and turn, nodding my head.

"Yeah, I'm good. It's just weird to be back after all this time." I said, sighing and pulling my hair up. I walked over to the far wall and looked up at it, then began tearing down posters. I wasn't that same girl that I was 5 years ago, I never would be again, and I needed this room to reflect who I am, not who I was.

I felt Tigs hand on my shoulder and I looked at him over my shoulder.

"I know how hard it has to be, for you to come home after all the shit that went down last time you were here. But it's a good thing that you did. Jax needs you here to keep his head on straight. He has this warped idea of how everything needs to change. Plus with Abel being in Ireland… we need you." He said.

I sighed, turning fully towards him, and hugged him tightly.

"It's alright Tigger, I got this. I know how to keep shit in order, remember?" I asked, smiling at him.

He laughed and nodded, throwing an arm around my shoulders.

"Let's head to church. Don't want that daddy of yours to get all testy." He said, laughing.

I shook my head, punching him in the arm.

"Shut up Tigger. Let's get our asses in there." I said, walking out of my room and down the hall, heading into the meeting room.

This should most definitely be interesting.

**A/N: This takes place during season 3, right before they all head over to Ireland. Gemma does not have a warrant for her arrest. Happy is a part of the MC in this, and is only 38. Making him only 10 years older then Jessica. Also, the prospect never died when Abel was taken. He was given a serious injury, but he did not die from it. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing SOA related, such as the characters that are in the show. Kurt Sutter and FX own them. I only own my OC's and plot line. **


	2. Chapter 2

I entered the church room and swallowed, looking at all of the guys that were gathered around. I swallowed, nodding at my dad and walking over to him, taking my brothers seat at the table. Tig walked in right after I sat down, closing the church doors and taking his seat across from me.

"Alright. As all of you know, were heading out to Ireland tomorrow to get Abel back. Jessica is here because she is determined to help, even though I went against it." My dad said, glaring over at me.

"God dammit! Would you stop? That is my fucking nephew that is over there, we have been over this dad, and I'm going. So fucking deal with it. It is not up for discussion. Either I go with you, or I go on my own." I snapped, glaring at him.

He sighed, running a hand over his face and pointing at me.

"Fine. But one of these men is to be with you at all times, you hear me?" He asked, tilting his head. He smirked as I went to open my mouth. "That is non-negotiable by the way." He added on, causing me to glare at him and growl.

I stood, storming out of the church room, slamming the doors behind me. I walked down the hall into my room, slamming that door as well, grabbing my bags and tossing them on my bed. I went over to my closet and opened it, grabbing the black bag at the top of it and tugged it down, setting it on my desk.

I opened it and smiled, pulling out my guns and the supplies needed for cleaning. I left my room and went down the hall into the main room, going behind the bar and grabbing a beer. I looked up as the church doors opened and handed Piney and Opie beers.

"Can I get one?" Juice asked, smiling at me.

I raised an eyebrow at him and snorted, rolling my eyes and walking out from around the bar.

"If you have two legs and two hands, you can fucking get it yourself." I snapped, walking into the back room, breezing past a guy who was tall, tanned, had a lot of tattoos, and dark eyes.

I walked into my room and set the beer down on the top part of my desk, before sitting in the chair and starting to clean my guns. After I was finished with that, I grabbed a towel and a change of clothes, walking into my bathroom. After attempting to turn on the shower 3 times, I sighed and gave up. Rolling my eyes I walked down the hall and into the main room, looking at my dad.

"The water in my shower won't work. I need a shower, what the hell am I gonna do?" I asked, looking at him. He laughed, looking over at me and sobered at my glare.

"You can use the main one. It's clean, I promise." He said, smiling. I rolled my eyes, nodding and headed back to my room, grabbing my towel and my shower stuff before walking down the hall, going into the main bathroom and closing and locking the door.

After doing my full shower routine I got out, wrapping myself in my towel and grabbed my clothes from earlier, poking my head out. Not seeing anyone I stepped out and trudged down the hall to my room. I got in and closed the door, then went over to my dresser, pulling out a black and white matching bra and panty set. After slipping that on I put on a pair of grey leggings, and my SAMCRO shirt that I cut to be a short dress. I smiled, putting on my ankle boots. I turned on my blow drier and dried my hair, running a brush through it as I did. After that was done. I looked at my reflection and shrugged then turned, heading back into the main part of my room. I went over, grabbing my purse and slipping a small handgun of mine in it, and another into the waistband of my thong.

Happy with everything, I stepped out of my room and walked down the hall into the main part of the clubhouse, kissing my dad on the cheek. I turned to Chibs and smiled sweetly up at him.

"Do you mind getting my bike out of storage for me? I'm gonna head into town." I said, smiling at him and extending my keys.

He sighed, shaking his head, and then nodded, taking the keys from me.

"Of course doll. It'll be out front in a minute." He said, kissing my forehead and leaving the clubhouse, heading to the storage in the back. I heard a snort and turned, looking at my dad, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Yes?" I asked, hopping up on the stool beside him, nodding at the prospect for a beer.

"You still have these men wrapped darling." He said, smiling at me.

I rolled my eyes, shaking my head and taking the beer, smiling at the guy in thanks. I took a deep swig of it and looked at my dad.

"What's your point? I'm loved. I am not complaining about that." I said, smiling and hopping down. I grabbed two more beers and walked over to the pool tables, handing one to Tig, and the other to tall and intimidating.

"You got a name?" I asked, looking at him.

"Happy." He said. I smiled, nodding and looked at him, then Tig.

"I am not even going to ask." I said, shaking my head and laughing a bit.

Tig smiled at me, rolling his eyes.

"So, Tigger, care to come take a look at my baby? Cause I wanna make sure that nothing is wrong with her before I head into town." I said.

He sighed, looking at me.

"Really Jessie? Right now?" I raised an eyebrow at him and shrugged.

"Fine, then don't. But if anything happens to me, my dad's gonna kill your ass." I said, getting up and setting my beer on a table before walking out.

"God dammit… fucking… hold the fuck on Jessie!" He yelled, coming after me, Happy trailing behind. I shook my head, walking outside. I smiled, seeing my Harley Fat Boy Lo. I went over to Chibs, kissing his cheek.

"Thank you so much! Oh… I missed this." I said, smiling and running my hand over it.

"That's your bike?" Someone asked. The voice was deep and scratchy and I recognized it as Happys'. I turned, looking at him and raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, it is. 18th birthday present." I said. I looked over at Tig who was quickly looking over things.

"Well? Am I good?" I asked.

He nodded, standing up and smiling at me.

"Yeah, it's all good. Enjoy riding." He said, shaking his head. I smiled, grabbing his face and kissing him on the cheek, then getting on the bike and starting it. I smiled, waving at them and pulled away, heading into town.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning I woke up to heavy pounding on my door. I groaned, sitting up in my bed and looking at the clock beside my bed. I groaned, reading the red numbers that said 4:30.

"Motherfucker. I'm up god dammit!" I yelled, shooting over to the door and throwing it open, glaring up at the person that was continuously pounding on my door.

"Good. Clay told me to make sure you were up before I stopped." Happy said, smirking down at me. I noticed his eyes wander down me and I raised an eyebrow, looking down to see I was only in a pair of lacy boy short underwear and my matching bra.

"Pig." I grumbled before turning and walking towards my bathroom, slamming the door shut behind me.

I quickly hopped in the shower, making sure I was fully clean before getting out, drying off my body. I wrapped a towel around myself before opening my bathroom door, blow drying my hair, then brushing my teeth. I sighed, grabbing my bathroom stuff, and my blow drier and went over to my large duffel, shoving them in. I then headed over to my door, shutting it.

I got dressed in dark blue ripped skinny jeans that looked almost painted on, and a black tank top that said SAMCRO PRINCESS on the back. I put my hair up in a ponytail and slipped on my hat as well, then doing my makeup quickly.

I went over to my dresser, grabbing my glock and stuffing it in the back of my jeans, before sliding on the boots I was wearing, stuffing my knife in my right pant leg, a small hand gun in the left one. I grabbed my large duffel and threw my door open, closing it and locking it behind myself. I walked out into the main room, smiling at everyone and nodding before walking out of the clubhouse and over to the black van, tossing my bag inside before heading back in so the guys could have church before we headed out.

While the guys were in church, my mom and I sat out in the main part of the clubhouse with the Prospect, who made us both a quick breakfast and coffee. I smiled, kissing his cheek before digging in. We finished our food as the doors opened. Tig came over to me immediately and I handed him my toast with a shake of my head and a roll of my eyes.

"Alright, Gemma will be in the Van with Chibs and Bobby. Jess, you'll ride at the back of us next to Happy. Any questions?" He asked, looking at me. I sighed, rolling my eyes and looking at him.

"No dad, no questions." I said, smiling and hopping off the stool I was on. I turned heading outside.

"God Jess, do you always have to wear heels?" Jax asked, coming up next to me and slinging an arm around my shoulders. I looked at him and smirked.

"Yes, I do. Now don't touch me." I said, punching him before darting out the door, him right behind me.

I laughed, gripping onto him as he grabbed me and picked me up, swinging me over his shoulder. I giggled wildly, swatting at his back.

"Jackson, put her down. No goofing off right now. Got it?" Clay said, pointing at us.

Both of us looked at him and nodded, him setting me down before we both busted out in laughter again, causing Clay to step forward.

"No goofing off, got it daddy." I said, walking over to my bike that was next to Happy and starting it up.

An hour later we were at the plane, loading everything onto it. I sighed, looking at my mom.

"You sure you wanna come with us ma?" I asked, looking at her.

She looked over at me and smiled, before shaking her head.

"I'll be fine baby. Besides, I'll have you and everyone else there with me. Nothing to worry about." She said, smiling and kissing my forehead.

"Alright girls! We're ready to head out!" Chibs yelled over to us. Clay came over, wrapping an arm around my mom and I walked in front of them, keeping an eye out for anything strange looking.

I got onto the plane and went in the back, taking a seat across the isle from Happy, who looked over at me as I sat down and tugged out my I-pod, putting in my headphones. I looked over to him and smiled, before moving an armrest and leaning back against the window, turning up the volume and closing my eyes as we started to take off.

5 hours later I woke up. I blinked, looking around, noticing that everyone was asleep besides Happy, who was staring intently out the window. I turned off my I-pod and set it on the seat before standing up, catching his attention. I smiled gently at him, nodding before walking towards the front to use the bathroom and tidy myself up a bit. As I walked out, I ran directly into Happy, causing me to fall back a bit. I was sopped by him gripping my upper arms and looking down at me. I blinked, returning his gaze.

After a minute he cleared his throat and let go of me, running a hand over his head.

"You alright?" He asked.

I nodded, swallowing some and smiled lightly at him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks." I said, going to walk by him. Right as I got by he grabbed my arm again, turning me towards him.

"What –"I started to say, but was cut off by him pressing his lips tightly to mine. I closed my eyes, pressing closer to him, returning the kiss, flicking my tongue over his bottom lip, then nibbling lightly on it after, causing him to growl and pull me closer, his tongue fighting with mine for dominance and quickly winning. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pressing closer to him and causing him to cup my ass in his hands, hoisting me up so my legs were wrapped around his waist.

We quickly broke apart and looked to our left. I sheepishly smiled at Tig who was staring at us with an eyebrow raised and his arms crossed over his chest.

"Jesus fucking Christ. Can't you two wait until we land to fuck? I don't think her family would be too pleased to hear her." He said, shaking his head and walking into the bathroom, shutting the door behind himself.

I snorted and started laughing, burying my face in his neck, causing him to chuckle as well. I shook my head and pulled my head away, looking up at him. I smiled gently, kissing him lightly before unwrapping my legs from around him. He let out a small grin at me and kissed me again lightly before letting go. I smiled and turned, heading back to my seat, ignoring the look that a few of my uncles were giving me.

I sat down back in my seat and smiled at Happy as he returned to his. I turned to the window, looking out at the scenery and sighed. This was going to be a long ride.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This entire chapter will be in past tense, so it will be in italics. It should give you a bit of information on Jessica's past, and why she left Charming. Also! She and Happy have seen each other before, but it was when he was Prospecting in Tacoma and her and her family was up visiting. That will be highlighted as well. All memories will be italicized; all current thoughts will be regular text. It should give you some insight to why they moved so quickly as well. **

Looking out the window I started to think about a lot of things. Mainly as to attempting to figure out why I knew Happy from someplace. I sighed, smiling softly at the memory of who he reminds me of exactly.

"_Jax come on! You promised you would fucking take me to Seattle. Shit, you promised mom!" I yelled, standing up and getting in his face, ignoring the grown men watching us. _

_He scoffed, rolling his eyes and then glaring at me. _

"_God dammit Jess! I really couldn't care less. Go spend time with Cherry or some shit. I have better shit to do." He said, shaking his head and shoving me, then turning to walk away. _

_I glared, halting the men walking towards him with my hand and went up behind him, tugging him around to face me by his shoulder before punching him in the nose. He fell onto his knee, grabbing his nose and groaning in pain. I smirked, bending down to him and tilting my head to the side. _

_I grabbed his bike keys and eyed him, then smirked. _

"_You need a ride big brother? Oh… I'm sorry. I couldn't give a fuck." I snarled, slapping him then standing, storming out of the clubhouse. _

"_Go keep an eye on her Prospect!" I heard one of the guys yell, causing me to roll my eyes and pull my light jacket tighter around myself. I looked around and smirked, heading directly towards my brothers bike. I was nearly there before I felt myself get jerked back. _

_I sighed, turning and looking at the prospect that was staring down at me, a small smirk on his face. Crossing my arms over my chest and glaring at him. _

"_Can I help you?" I asked, looking up at him. _

"_Yeah, you wanna go for a ride? You are going to go with me. I don't ride bitch." He said, smirking. _

_I narrowed my eyes then smirked. _

"_Fine. Let's go then, lead the way." I said, waving my hand. He smirked, putting his arm around my shoulders and leading me towards his bike. He handed me a helmet and grabbed an extra and put it on, before getting on his bike and starting it. I smiled, jumping on behind him and wrapping my arms around him, watching as the scenery flew. _

I blinked, looking away from the window and looking around, seeing Happy and a few others looking at me curiously. I smiled at them and turned onto my side more, pulling the blanket over my shoulder more, resuming to looking out the window.

"_Okay, park over there on the right!" I yelled, smacking his shoulder and pointing. _

_He nodded, slowing and pulling over, parking his bike. I handed him the helmet and smiled, looking at the sign for the café that we were in front of. I smiled, hiking my bag higher up onto my shoulder and turned to look at him. _

"_Alright. Thanks for the ride. I'll find one back." I said, turning and walking into the café. I heard him walk up behind me and sighed, running a hand through my hair. I turned, looking up at him with a raised eyebrow. _

"_Can I help you? I said thanks, what more do you want?" I asked, sighing heavily. _

"_I was told to watch you. Not to drop you off and leave. So I'm staying." He said. _

"_Fine, but I'm going to a club, so… enjoy tagging along." I said, smirking and walking into the café, heading directly to the back and into the bathroom, locking the door behind me. _

_Fifteen minutes later I stepped out and smiled at the prospect, before making my way over to the counter. _

"_Medium caramel macchiato please." I said, handing him the money and turning, looking at the prospect, who was eyeing me up and down. I smirked, waving my hand in front of his face and shook my head, rolling my eyes and laughing. _

"_Wow. Keep those eyes of yours in your head, yeah?" I said, a small smile playing on my lips. He blinked and looked at me, then scowled and looked away. I rolled my eyes and smiled at the barista, taking my drink from him and heading over to a table, sitting down. I looked at the prospect as he sat across from me, and propped my elbow up on the table, my chin going into the palm of my hand. _

"_Do you have a name?" I asked, looking at him. He looked over at me and nodded and I sighed, sitting back in my seat. _

"_Could you tell me it? I really don't feel like not knowing the guys name that's protecting me." I said, rolling my eyes. _

"_It's Sam. The name's Sam." He said, looking directly at me. _

_I nodded, smiling and extending my hand to him. He looked at it before taking it. _

"_I'm Jessica. Nice to meet you, Sam." I said, smiling. He shook his head, a smile playing on his face as he shook my hand. _

_That entire night was spent bouncing from club to club, and getting to know each other as well. I learned a lot about him, including that his mother wasn't doing well, and was in a home in Bakersfield that could help with her medical problems. He kissed me that night too. It was my very first kiss, and I remember everything about it perfectly. We were talking about him visiting his mother in the next month or two, and me asking my dad to talk to my uncle to allow him the visit for a week or two. _

_The next night wasn't as wonderful though. After he chose to ignore me all day, I watched him at the party that night as he was shoving his tongue down a croweaters throat. I went home two days later a very pissed off girl. _

I blinked, jolting awake as I felt someone shake me lightly and looked over to see my mom. I smiled at her and yawned, sitting up straight.

"Yeah?" I asked, looking over at her, smiling sleepily.

"You want some food? I can go grab you some." She said, running a hand over the side of my face. I yawned, standing and shaking my head.

"No thanks ma, I can get it. I need to move around anyways." I said, smiling and bending down, kissing her forehead.

I gently smiled over at Happy before making my way to the front where the kitchen area was located. I kissed Bobby on the cheek and grabbed a sandwich and a bottle of water before making my way back to my seat. I sat down and sighed, grabbing my laptop and pulling it out and opening it.

"You alright?" Happy asked, sitting down beside me, looking down at me. I looked at him and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm good. Just remembered an old memory." I said, smiling lightly.

I was looking at him and I noticed a tattoo on his wrist. I grabbed his wrist and looked at it. I ran my fingers over it and blinked, letting go of his arm and looking away, back out the window. He looked at me with his eyebrows furrowed and went to say something when I spoke.

"So Sam, how have you been? Finally moved past croweaters?" I asked sharply, looking up at him.

He blinked, his face showing confusion and then recognition.

"Yeah, maybe. Why?" He asked. I scoffed, shaking my head and glaring at him.

"Get away from me." I snapped, turning back to the window.

Yeah, this was going to be one _long_ flight.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to get this out, I've been really busy with things here. Read and Review! Thanks. xo**

When we got to Maureen's place I got out of the car, running full sprint over to her, hugging her tightly.

"How are you darling? It's been a year or two since I've seen you, eh?" She asked, smiling at me. I nodded, kissing her cheek then walking over to Trinity.

"Come on, help me with my bags then we can go explore." I said, winking at her and nudging her hip with mine. She laughed, nodding and following me over to the car and all the bikes. I kissed my mom on the cheek and grabbed my bags, following Trinity into the upper part of the store that was where her and her ma lived and where the guests stayed. I went into my room and smiled at her, changing into a pair of jean shorts and a black tank top with a pair of black flip flops. I took my hair out of the ponytail it was in and smiled at Trinity.

"Okay, I need a pack of cigs; can we go down to the shop and get some?" I asked. She nodded and I followed her out. When we walked into the shop I saw Happy and Tig and rolled my eyes, turning towards the register.

"Cherry!" I yelled, blinking.

She turned, looking at me and laughed.

"Jess!" She yelled. I smiled, running over and hugging her tightly.

I pulled away and looked her over, then grabbed some of her hair and raised an eyebrow.

"New color?" I asked, smirking and grabbing a pack of cigs, handing her the money before opening it and taking one out, lighting it.

She nodded, smiling faintly at me.

"Yeah, figured it'd be good with coming here and all." She said, smiling gently at me. I nodded and smiled, putting an arm around her shoulders.

"So… you comin' out with us?" I asked, smiling.

She sighed and shrugged.

"You gotta talk to my old man; I can't go unless he says so." She says. I nodded, poking her nose.

"I always knew you would be a good old lady." I said, smiling. "So, who do I need to talk to?" I asked, smiling.

She swallowed and sighed, looking at me.

"McGee." She said, not meeting my eyes.

I groaned and rolled my eyes but shook my head and pointed at her.

"You are so lucky I love you." I said then sighed, turning and walking out towards the back where he was with everyone.

I walked over and stood in front of him and gave him a sweet smile. He looked over at me and groaned, running a hand over his face.

"Whaddya want Jessica?" He asked.

"Can I steal your old lady for a bit? I wanna catch up with her." I said.

He sighed but nodded, waving me off. I smiled turning and walking back to the building.

"Thanks! We'll be back for the party!" I yelled, walking into the building and smiling at her.

4 hours later and I pulled the car pulled back in as everyone was setting up for the party. All 3 of us got out and I smiled and waved, walking to the trunk and opening it, grabbing bags and closing it, then walking into the building with Cherry and Trinity.

Clay looked over at Tig and sighed, shaking his head.

"That cannot be good." He said. Tig snorted and nodded in agreement.

An hour later the party was starting and I smiled at the girls before nodding my head for them to follow me out. I walked out side and looked over at Cherry, smirking and nodding my head over at McGee, who was watching her.

"Go get your man." I said, smiling. She laughed, kissing my cheek before walking over to him. I shook my head and looked at Trinity, smirking.

"Come on." I said, taking her hand and dragging her with me towards where Juice was with the music. I walked onto the platform next to him and smacked him lightly.

"Juice! You got My Darkest Days? "I asked, he nodded and looked at me.

"Yeah, why?" He asked. I smirked.

"Put on Pornstar Dancing." I said then got down, heading over towards where people were dancing.

As the music starts I hear Trinity laugh and shake her head, starting to dance with me. I smile at her and start to dance as well, not noticing the set of eyes that are on me.

Once the song finished I smiled at her and turned, walking towards the bar area and getting a beer, downing some before pulling out a cig and walking over to where there were some seats. I went and sat down, watching everything.

"Not much of a partier?" someone asked, causing me to look to my right and see Happy.

"Nope. What about you? Oh wait, that's right. You like fucking people over." I said and stood, starting to walk away. He grabbed my arm and I spun around, glaring up at him.

"I get that you hate me, but I'm sorry alright? I couldn't exactly go near you when I was a fucking prospect Jess. I'm trying now, what the hell do you want from me?" He rasped, looking down at me.

I swallowed and looked at him, then shook my head.

"I'm no sweet butt Happy; you either make me your damn old lady or make tracks. Anything else and you will have to deal with my Family." I said, tugging my arm out of his grip.

"You think about that. Are you ready to have an Old Lady and have me, or would you rather be single still, getting all the pussy you want?" I asked, before turning and heading back inside.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Sorry that it's taken me so long to update. I've been busy looking for a job and studying to re-take my ACTs. I've also had some minor writers block the past 5 days, so I haven't been able to form anything, but now I'm through it! :D Anyways, onto the story… **

I woke up the next morning to banging on my bedroom door. I groaned, sitting up and running a hand through my hair.

"I'm fucking up! Goddamn!" I yelled, throwing my pillow at the door. I sighed, getting out of bed and grabbing a towel and other shower things. I opened the door and walked down the hall to the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind myself.

After my shower I wrapped the towel around myself and walked back to my temporary room. I did my hair and makeup, and then put on a pair of leggings and a grey off the shoulder shirt, slipping on my ankle boots as well. I grabbed my nose ring, putting it in, as well as my tongue. Grabbing my phone I turned, walking out of my room and down the hall to the kitchen where all the guys were milling around with coffee cups in their hands. I went over to my dad and kissed him on the head before stealing Bobby's muffin and taking a bite.

"Hey!" He shouted, causing me to look at him innocently.

"What? You know how much I love your muffins Bobby." I said, smiling and taking another bite before handing it back to him. I smiled and kissed his cheek, then swallowed and turned to my dad.

"So, I'm heading out to scope some shit, I'll be back soon, okay?" I said, smiling at him.

He snorted and pointed at me.

"Take someone with you." He said. I snorted and rolled my eyes then grabbed the back of Tigs cut, pulling him over to me.

"Guess what Tigger? You get to come with me, come on, andlet's go." I said, walking out the door and down the steps and over to Tigs bike. I grabbed the extra helmet and put it on, then got on the back and smiled at him when he walked over to me.

"I get to play babysitter, huh?" He asked. I nodded, smirking at him.

"You know you enjoy it. Now come on! I have a stripper to interrogate." I said, motioning for him to get on. He smiled and put on his helmet then hopped on quickly. I laughed and wrapped my arms around him as he started the bike. As soon as my grip was securely around him he sped off.

An hour later we rode back in and I got off the bike, taking off the helmet and walked into the clubhouse, ignoring Tig yelling at me to calm down. Slamming the door open I gained all of the attention from every person present. Glaring at McGee I walked over to him and glared when I was directly in front of him.

"Thanks for fucking telling me that the damn stripper I was going to interrogate was a fucking hit woman! Do you know that if I didn't know how to fucking fight I would be dead right now because you are an idiot?" I yelled, flinging my arms around.

He blinked, and then glared hard at me, putting his finger in my face, causing my glare to deepen.

"Do not come into my clubhouse and disrespect me like that, you little girl." He growled.

I snorted and turned, slipping on my brass knuckles quickly then turning and slamming my fist into his face, causing him to fall to the floor. Directly after I felt my brother put his hand on my shoulder to hold me off of him.

"I don't give a flying fuck who you are. You endanger my life like that again, and I will fucking kill you, got that?" I snarled, before shrugging Jax off and turning storming out of the clubhouse and into the safe house that all of us were staying at.

(Time laps)

The past few days have been… hectic to say the least. After the guys met with Jimmy and he fucked them over by tricking them and killing several of the sons (thankfully none that I knew), and then popping up here and attempting to kill my mother, Maureen, Trin and I, and Fiona turning on us when my mom could have easily killed him, we also found out that two members of the Belfast charter were traitors and rats, McGee and O'Neil being them and killing both. I also was made privy to Cherry sleeping with my dad, which caused me to severely kick her ass, only to be hauled off kicking and screaming by Tig and Opie. Jax also found out that Abel had been placed into a foster home and went to get him, only to back out at the last second, so now my parents and the club were sending me in, with three escorts.

Pulling up to the building I whistled and got out of the car I was driving, then looked over at Opie, Happy and Tig who were here to watch me and make sure I didn't get hurt. Walking up to the building and then over to an elevator I removed the black beanie that was on my head, tossing it in the corner of the elevator. I grabbed my gloves out of my back pocket and slipped them on. As the elevator hit the 5th floor I got out, checking both ways and heading to the right. Soon after we were directly in front of the couples room. I pulled my 2007 AAC Black Box 45 with the silencer attached out of the back of my pants. Nodding to the guys to flank either side of the door I knocked and held my gun holding hand behind my back, waiting for the door to open. As soon as it did and I could see the man before me I shot him twice and motioned for the guys to follow me in. Looking around I saw the woman come around a corner and open her mouth as if to scream. I lifted my gun quickly, shooting her once in the head and a second time in the chest. Moving towards where the bed was I saw the car seat and then Abel. I set my gun on the bed and smiled at him, picking him up and cradling his head in one hand and looking down at him.

"Hey there Abel, I'm your Aunt Jess." I said, smiling at him and kissing his forehead once before placing him back into the car seat and locking him in place, then grabbed it and nodded to the guys that we needed to go now.

Twenty minutes later I pulled into the lot and looked over at everyone as I reached into the backseat, pulling Abel out of his car seat and placing him on my hip. Closing the door I turned and walked over to Jax, a smile on my face.

"Our boy's home." I said, handing Abel over to him. He smiled, taking his son out of my arms and kissing him before hugging him close. He then turned his eyes on me and smiled, pulling me into a hug. After he let me go, he looked down at his son, the smile never leaving his face.

"I'm never letting anything happen to you ever again." He said, then kissed his son on the head.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I keep disappearing on you guys and I'm sorry. I was in the hospital for about a week. Been having some health issues, but as far as the doctors know as of right now, I should be fine. **

The next morning I woke up to crying and turned, realizing it was Able. I had allowed Jax to put him in my room, due to the fact that my room was one of the biggest, and he knew I would take care of him. I got up and tossed my hair into a ponytail before picking him up and smiling at him, causing his crying to cease.

"Hey there little guy. Are you hungry?" I asked, putting him onto my hip before making my way out of the room and down the hall and stairs to the kitchen. I put him in the booster seat and kissed his head before making him a bottle. I grabbed the box of cheerios and put some in front of him to tide him over.

Halfway through feeding him Tig, Happy and Jax all walked into the kitchen. Abel smiled and cooed, reaching out to Jax. I laughed, handing him over. I noticed the look on Jax's face and sighed, pointing at him.

"I'm going to shower and get ready. You and I are going to have a talk after, got it big brother?" I said, smirking slightly.

He laughed some and nodded, shooing me away. I rolled my eyes and turned, heading back down the hallway, smiling lightly and nodding at Happy as I went.

An hour later I walked back down the hall and smiled at Abel who was on the floor in the living room playing with some toys. I walked over to my mom and gave her a kiss on the cheek, squeezing her shoulder in a comforting manner. I grabbed a cup of coffee and sat down next to her, watching Abel.

"Good to have him back, huh?" I said, smiling. She nodded, looking over at me and smiling.

"Very good. The newest little prince is safe." She said, causing me to laugh. I looked over at Jax and smiled, watching him interact with Abel.

"I think I'm going to stay in Charming… for good." I said, not looking at her, though I could feel her stare.

"Are you sure baby? I mean, after what happened and everything, I figured you wouldn't want to ever come back and stay." She said.

I looked over at her and sighed, but nodded, smiling a bit.

"Gotta stick around to make sure that one grows up right. Don't wanna miss out on more then I already have." I said. She nodded, smiling, then leaned over and kissed me on the cheek, patting my hand.

"You've grown up baby girl, I'm proud. " She stated, before getting up and walking over to Clay.

I sighed and swallowed then walked over to Jax, nudging him with my boot.

"Come on, time for that talk." I said, smirking. He groaned, getting up and following me outside to a picnic table. I sat down and took out a cigarette, lighting it and then bracing my arms on my legs, looking ahead of us at the mural wall across from where we were.

"I know you're still pissed at me for ditching when I did, and not giving you any explanation what so ever as to why. But… I think I'm ready to tell you now." I said, closing my eyes, and rubbing my forehead with my palm.

"Okay… so why'd you leave?" He asked. I swallowed and looked down at the ground.

"I started falling for this guy I was seeing. Seemed really nice, sweet and it looked like I could trust him. About a month after I packed up and disappeared, he set me up. Turns out he was one of Darby's men, and he was fucking with my head the entire time. Never really gave a shit about me. We were in Oakland and we were just walking around when this van pulled up next to us. He grabbed me and threw me in it. Just like that. You remember how I came home early morning the next day and wouldn't talk for weeks?" I asked, looking at him. He nodded slowly, as if questioning where I was going with this.

"They raped me. Several times, just like what happened to mom. They dropped me back off at my car in Oakland… and I came home. Never told anyone until mom found out about 2 years ago. She finally put two and two together when the fucker ended up dead and I stopped by for that Christmas dinner when I said I had a job close by. I killed 'em Jax. I killed every fucking one of them, and I don't feel the slightest bit upset or regretful of it." I said.

He didn't say anything at all, except pull me closer to him and kiss the top of my head, just holding me. After a while we broke apart and I stood to go back inside. He grabbed my arm and pulled me over to him, hugging me tight to him. I closed my eyes and smiled a bit, truly thankful for him for the first time in a long time.

Later that day I was in my room packing when there was a knock on the door of my room.

"Come in." I said, continuing to pack.

"Can I talk to you?" I heard, I instantly recognized the voice as Happys. I turned and nodded, motioning for him to close the door. He did and came and sat on the bed, causing me to lean against the dresser and look at him.

"So what's up?" I asked, looking at him.

"I'm willing to try." He said, looking at me.

"Try what Hap?" I asked, smirking a bit.

He sighed, running a hand over his bald head and narrowing his eyes at me.

"Dammit Jess, this isn't fucking easy to do. Don't make it harder on me then it already fucking is." He growled, causing me to smile.

"Not trying to do anything except make sure were on the same page here." I said.

"I'm willing to try this me and you thing. I'm not putting a crow on you yet, but I am willing to try this. Meaning you are completely off limits to anyone else." He said standing and looking down at me.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down to me, looking him in the eyes.

"What took you so long?" I asked, smiling then kissing him. I went to pull away when he put his hand on the back of my head, pulling me back to him, his other arm wrapping around my waist, keeping me close. After the kiss ended I looked up at him and smiled.

"So does this mean I get to break faces if a bitch comes near you?" I asked, smirking.

He laughed and shook his head, then became serious.

"Yeah… I guess it does." He said, smiling gently down at me. I smiled and kissed his vest then pulled away, smirking over at him as I went back to packing.

"Good. Now shoo, I have to finish packing. I'll see you outside in a bit." I said, smiling. He growled, grabbing me and bending down, nipping at my jaw.

"You're riding to the plane on my bike." He said as he left. I smiled, shaking my head and finishing up my packing.

I walked outside and handed my bag to my brother, who put it in the back of the car for me. I then turned and looked at Cherry. I smiled and opened my arms, and she ran forward, hugging me tightly. I pulled back and held her face in my hands.

"I still love you, ya know. That was stupid move you pulled, but I forgive you. I'll call you, okay? You take care of yourself." I said, kissing her forehead, and then moving onto Trinity and Maureen, giving both of them hugs as well. After I walked over to the line of bikes to Happy and smiled at him, taking the extra helmet he was handing me. I strapped it on and got on behind him, not missing the look on everyone's faces.

I wrapped my arms around him and smiled, laying my head on his back and closing my eyes as the bikes started up and everyone pulled out.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I am SO sorry that I haven't updated in so long. I've been really busy with planning stuff and concerts and job hunting and just… life in general. Also, I had a bit of writers block with this, and I was wondering how I was going to write the bit of sexual content in this story. Once again I apologize and I really would love some feedback on this. 3 **

Two days later, we pulled into T&M, only to be awaited by family, friends, and hang rounds. It was late Friday afternoon and I was looking forward to showering and then being able to party some. I parked my bike next to Happys and got off, heading towards the clubhouse. As I passed Jax and Tara, who was crying and hugging Abel tightly to herself, I was stopped.

"Jessica, thank you so much for bringing him home." Tara said through tears. I looked at her and smiled, walking over and hugging her lightly, before kissing her on the cheek.

"He's my family. Protecting my family is in my blood." I said, smiling and smoothing a hand over her hair. She smiled at me and nodded, before turning back to Abel.

"You gonna party tonight?" Jax asked, looking at me as he lit a cigarette and held the pack out to me. I nodded, taking one from him and lighting it, taking a long drag.

"Yeah, I will. You know I can't miss a party." I said, smiling. I glanced over in Happys direction, who has about 3 Crow eaters draped over him, and seemed to be heavily enjoying the attention. I snorted and rolled my eyes before looking back at Jax, who looked over as well and then back at me with an eyebrow raised in questioning.

"You gonna take care of that?" He asked, jerking his head towards them. I shrugged, blowing out some smoke and looking at him.

"I will later. He can have his fun now, but later on, that shit will not fly." I said. I nodded at him then turned, walking to the picnic table and grabbing my 3 bags, then walking into the clubhouse.

I walked into my room and closed the door, tossing my bags onto the bed then heading into my bathroom, stripping my clothes off on the way there. I turned on the water and walked back into my room, waiting for it to heat up and picked out some clothes to wear for the party.

About 30 minutes later I put on my black and red lace bra and matching thong, then started to dry my hair. Halfway through blow drying my hair I felt arms wrap around me. I turned, smiling up at Happy and turning the blow dryer off. I turned in his arms and put my hand on his chest, looking up at him.

"What can I do for you?" I asked, smiling.

He smirked and dipped his head down to mine capturing my lips with his while grabbing my ass. I smiled and laughed some, kissing him back and moving my arms around his neck, wrapping my legs around his torso as he lifted me up and set me on my dresser, stepping between my legs as I let them fall. He slowly moved down my jaw to my neck and began to kiss it, nibbling as well, causing me to lightly moan as he hit my collarbone. I felt him smirk against my skin at the reaction and do it again, causing me to growl.

"Hap if you're going to tease me then get out." I growled, glaring down at him. He looked up at me and glared before ripping my bra up over my head and quickly putting his mouth over one nipple. I gasped and gripped the back of his head with my hand, tipping my head back and groaning in ecstasy.

"Like that do ya?" He rasps. I bite my lip and nod, smiling at him. He smirks and lifts his head back up, capturing my lips in a deep heated kiss. Right as I feel him starting to remove my thong there was a loud banging on my door, causing us to jerk apart from each other.

I heard him growl and he turned towards the door.

"What?" He practically snarled, causing me to laugh and hop off my dresser.

"Daddy wants Jessica out here to celebrate her and Abel's homecoming." Tig said, chuckling at the end.

"We'll be there in a minute Tig!" I yelled, slipping on my denim miniskirt and then my red halter top that ended just above my bellybutton. I fixed my hair then slipped on my black stilettos and turned towards Happy, who was staring at me intently.

"Not now, the club is waiting." I said, Reaching up and kissing him lightly before walking towards my door. I opened it and looked over my shoulder at him and smiled.

"Come on, let's go welcome my nephew home." I said.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Update, finally! My computer has been going really batty lately and not working properly. Also, there has been some issues health- wise for myself the past few weeks and I'm just getting back into the hang of things, so please excuse me if my writing is not up to par. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kurt Sutter or any of his Characters. I simply own Jessica and my storyline. **

As soon as Happy and I emerged from the hallway and into the main room of the clubhouse all you could hear were cheers. I laughed, shaking my head and walking over to my dad as he waved me over. He put an arm around me and got the entire crowd of people to become quiet and he started to talk.

"So as all of you know, this is my Daughter Jessica. She's the princess of Charming and she left 5 years ago after some very serious issues happened here. But, she returned home to find her nephew, which she did very quickly. She was greatly missed and I couldn't be happier that the Princess of Charming has returned home. So let's have a round of applause for the Princess returning home!" He shouted, raising his glass. I laughed, shaking my head and reaching up, kissing him on the cheek.

"Thank you daddy." I said, smiling. I turned, walking over towards the bar. I ordered myself a shot of JD and then turned, walking over to where Juice had set up the music.

"Hey, play something for me?" I asked, smiling. He laughed and nodded.

"Sure, what is it?" He asked.

"Hinders' Homecoming Queen." I said, smiling sweetly. He nodded, clicking some buttons on his computer before the song started.

I smiled my thanks then went over to Tara, grabbing her hand.

"Come on, you're dancing with me." I said, smiling. I looked at Happy and Jax who were watching us and smiled, leaning towards them.

"Excuse us." I said, then laughed and dragged her with me onto the makeshift dance floor. Tara laughed as soon as the lyrics began, shaking her head and dancing with me. I laughed, pulling her close and kissing her cheek.

"I missed you Tara. I needed my Best Friend." I said, then looked at her.

She smiled and kissed my cheek as well.

"I missed you too. I'm sorry I wasn't here." She said. I shrugged and started to sing to her along with the song. She busted out laughing, causing me to as well and started to dance with me.

**Gemma's POV**

I smiled watching Jessica seem more at home then she seemed before she left. My little girl had really grown up. I looked across the room at Happy and Jax, who were both watching Tara and Jess dance. I smiled, shaking my head. Happy would be good for her, anyone could see that clearly.

"What are you doing darling?" Clay said, wrapping his arms around me. I smiled and looked at him.

"Watching our daughter enjoying being home." I said. He smiled and kissed my cheek.

"It's good to have her back, isn't it?" He said, looking over at her. I nodded, leaning back into him.

"Yeah, yeah it is." I said, a small smile playing on my lips.

**Original POV**

About an hour after Tara and my dance I was sitting on Happy's lap while he was playing poker with Chibs, Bobby and Tig. I looked at Happy and kissed his cheek.

"I'm gonna go grab a beer. Want one?" I asked, looking at him as I got up. He nodded and I turned to the other three, pointing at them. They all nodded as well. I smiled.

"Four beers coming up." I said then turned, making my way to the bar.

"Hey Prospect, 5 beers please." I said, and then leaned against the bar top, looking around the clubhouse. I looked over at the door in perfect timing to see Kozik walk through the door. I smiled and shoved off it, running at him.

"Koz!" I yelled, jumping at him. I laughed as he caught me and kissed his cheek. He let me down and I smiled, looking at him as he looked me up and down.

"Well I'll be damned. Welcome home Jess." He said, smiling and kissing me on the forehead. I laughed and looked over at the bar when the prospect called me. I backed up and pointed at him.

"We're catching up tomorrow, ya got me?" I said, smirking at him.

He nodded and put up both of his hands, a smirk on his face.

I turned, walking over to the bar and grabbing the tray with all 5 beers on it and headed back to the table. When I broke through the crowd I stopped and my eyes narrowed. I stormed over to the table, taking their beers off the tray and handing each of the guys' theirs. I then took mine and handed the tray to a croweater who was walking by before once again facing the table.

"You're in my seat." I snapped, looking at the blonde that had seated herself in Happy's lap. She snorted before looking at me.

"I don't see your name on it, so no, I didn't." I smirked and nodded, pursing my lips before walking around the table and grabbing her hair, yanking her head back.

"You can move on your own or I will fucking move you myself. Now get off _my man._" I snarled, narrowing my eyes at her before letting her hair go.

She stood up and faced me, then proceeded to slap me. I chuckled, rubbing my cheek before looking at her.

"My turn." I said, glaring before charging at her, wrapping her hair around my right hand and bringing her face onto the table top several times before dropping her to the ground. I smirked, taking a seat in Happy's lap again and smirking at her, taking a sip of my beer.

"Get away from us you slut." I snapped, kicking her away with my foot for good measure.

I turned to everyone at the table and raised my eyebrows at their looks.

"What?" I asked, taking a drag of my beer.

"I don't think I've ever been more proud. Holy shit." Tig said, in complete disbelief. I laughed, shaking my head before pointing at him.

"You obviously forgot a lot then Tigger." I said, smirking.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: This is a really short chapter and I'm sorry for that. I'll be posting another later on today/ tonight. Read, enjoy and review! Xo 3**

It's been a week since the welcome home party for both Abel and me. I was in the office with my mom when I got a phone call. I looked at the phone and walked out of the office and over to the picnic table, answering.

"Hey Jor. What's up?" I asked, lighting a cigarette.

"You have a show on Friday. Can't miss it. It's in LA at Le Deux. Starts at 9." He said.

I sighed, rubbing my forehead.

"Dammit Jordan! I haven't even told my family yet." I groaned. He laughed, causing me to huff.

"Well I guess you better now. You know your dad's gonna have someone follow you." He said

"Fine. I'll be there." I said, and then hung up. I walked back to the office and poked my head in.

"Where's dad?" I asked. Mom looked up from her papers and sighed.

"Clubhouse, as normal." She said, shaking her head. I nodded and turned, heading into the clubhouse. I smiled at the guys as I entered and went directly over to my dad, sitting in a stool next to him.

"I have to go to LA tonight. I'll be gone until Saturday." I said. He looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" He asked, turning so he was completely facing me. I sighed and chewed on my bottom lip, looking everywhere but at him.

"I have a…. prior engagement." I said, looking up at him finally. He snorted, nodding.

"Fine. BUT… you're taking Happy and two others with you, you got me?" He asked. I nodded, sighing and getting off the stool. I headed over to Happy, Tig and Chibs and smiled.

"Care to come with me up to LA for a few days?" I asked, causing all of them to look at me.

"Why?" Happy asked, looking up at me with a calculating look on his face.

"Uhm... I'm going up there until Saturday. I have something I gotta do for a friend." I said, looking at all of them, "and my dad said I have to take you and two others, so… here I am." I said, smiling.

Chibs and Tig both sighed but nodded. "We'll go with you." Chibs said. I smiled and kissed him on the cheek, then turned and looked at Happy. He sighed, running a hand over his face and nodding at me. I smiled and sat on his lap, kissing him as well. I then stood up before he could grab a hold of me.

"We leave in 2 hours." I said, then turned, walking back to the rooms and heading towards mine to pack.

I was halfway through packing when there was a knock on my door. I sighed, knowing this was coming.

"Come in." I said, moving over to my closet area and looking at the clothes in there.

"So why exactly are we going to LA?" Happy asked, causing me to turn. I sighed and smiled up at him.

"You'll see." I said, smiling.

He sighed and shook his head then smiled at me, walking over and pulling me into him. I smiled, wrapping my arms around his neck and pecking him on the lips.

"I highly doubt you will be disappointed." I said, running my fingers over the back of his neck. He nodded and looked at me.

"I better not be." He said, attempting a serious look. I laughed and rolled my eyes, shaking my head and turning away from him, grabbing a blue bag from the top of my closet and tossing it onto my bed.

"Trust me, you won't be. And if you are… I guess I'll just have to be punished." I said, shrugging and smirking at him. He laughed, shaking his head and pointing at me.

"You're gonna kill me woman." He said.

I snorted and rolled my eyes.

"Baby, if I killed you, you'd enjoy how you went out." I said, sticking my tongue out at him.

Around 5 the next morning we all took off, me leading all four of us. Hap was directly behind my car, with Tig and Chibs side by side behind him. I smiled, shaking my head and turning up my volume on the radio. They had no clue what they were getting into.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any songs or lyrics used in this chapter. I own No one besides Jess, and I do not own her other persona, Jessie J. I don't own any of the characters from SOA; the characters belong to bother Kurt Sutter and FX.

I walked into the hotel and smiled at the receptionist.

"Two rooms for Jessica Morrow." I said, smiling at her and handing her my I.D.

She typed some things into the computer and smiled and nodded, getting three key cards and handing me them. I nodded and thanked her, taking back my I.D. as well before turning and walking over to the guys.

"Alright. Tig and Chibs, you'll be in room 468, and Happy," I said, turning and handing him his card.

"We will be across the hall in room 469." I said. I grabbed my bag and turned towards the elevators, motioning for all of them to follow. We got to the room and I set my bag on the large king sized bed before turning to Happy who was watching me. I tilted my head to the side, looking back at him, with a small smile on my lips.

"What's goin on in that head of yours?" I asked, walking over to him and wrapping my arms around his middle.

He sighed, running a hand over his head, looking at the window then back at me.

"Jessie, why are we here?" He asked.

I sighed, letting go of him and walking over to the large window, crossing my arms over my chest. I ran a hand through my hair before turning and looking back at him.

"I really want to tell you, I do… but you have to wait for tonight Happy. I promise it will be worth it." I said. He huffed but nodded before sitting on the bed. I grabbed my phone and looked at the time.

"I have to get ready but feel free to nap or whatever." I said, kissing him quickly then grabbing my black duffle and walking into the bathroom, turning on the shower.

An hour later I looked at myself in the mirror and smiled. My hair was down in long curls, and I was dressed in short black shorts with sheer black nylons on under them, and a bright red tight corset style tank top and a pair of black short heeled boots. My makeup was done, and I had black lips with black eyeliner and mascara and red eye shadow. I swallowed and walked out of the room and looked at the bed, noticing that Happy had his arm over his face and was lying on his back.

"How do I look?" I asked, nudging his foot. He shot up, blinking and looking around. He settled his eyes on me but didn't say anything. I shrugged and grabbed my purse and phone along with the keycard to the room and motioned for him to follow me as I left the room and walked across the hall to Tig and Chibs room, knocking on the door.

Chibs opened the door and went to say something when I held up my hand.

"No comments, let's go, you'll find out sooner the faster we get where we have to go." I said. I turned and walked down the hallway.

A half hour later we pulled up in the back of the club. I smiled getting out and running to Jordan, hugging him tightly. He laughed, hugging me back, pulling away from me, he looked at me.

"You're on in 5!" He shouted as I darted in the building, Happy, Chibs and Tig following close behind me. I tossed my bag at a stagehand and ran my hand through my hair as another stagehand put a microphone on me. I looked over at the three who were staring at me in awe. I smirked.

"Ready to find out?" I asked. Not giving them time to answer, my music started and I darted onto the stage, noticing them go to the very edge.

"L.A! How the fuck are you doing?" I asked, laughing as I got a ton of cheers back. I turned my back to the crowd as the music started again.

"Hey hey hey hey hey hey hey hey hey hey hey hey hey hey  
J-J-J-J-Jessie J  
Stomp stomp I've arrived  
Drop the beat nasty face why you looking at me  
Flying flying flying flying- through the sky  
In my spaceship I'm an alien tonight  
Dirty dirty dirty dirty dirty dirty sucker  
You think I can't get hurt like you you motherfucker

I can do it like a brother - do it like a dude  
Grab my crotch wear my hat low like you  
Do it like a brother - do it like a dude  
Grab my crotch, wear my hat low like you  
We can do it like the man dem man dem hey  
We can do it like the man dem sugar sugar sugar  
We can do it like the man dem man dem hey  
We can do it like the man dem sugar sugar sugar

Bang bang Hey, pour me a beer  
No pretty drinks, I'm a guy out here  
Rollin' rollin' rollin' rollin' money like a pimp  
My BITCH is on my dick like this  
Dirty dirty dirty dirty dirty dirty sucker  
You think I can't get hurt like you, you motherfucker

I can do it like a brother - do it like a dude  
Grab my crotch wear my hat low like you  
Do it like a brother - do it like a dude  
Grab my crotch, wear my hat low like you  
We can do it like the man dem man dem hey  
We can do it like the man dem sugar sugar sugar

We can do it like the man dem man dem hey  
We can do it like the man dem sugar sugar sugar

Boys - You can say what you wanna  
Boys - you don't need to lick my dollar  
Boys - getting hot under the collar  
Collar holla wooaah

Boys - You can say what ya wanna  
Boys - you don't need to lick my dollar  
Boys - getting hot under the collar  
Collar holla wooaah

I can do it like a brother - do it like a dude  
Grab my crutch wear my hat low like you  
Do it like a brother - do it like a dude  
Grab my crotch, wear my hat low like you

We can do it like a brother - do it like a dude  
Grab my crotch wear my hat low like you  
Do it like a brother - do it like a dude  
Grab my crotch, wear my hat low like you

We can do it like the man dem man dem hey  
We can do it like the man dem sugar sugar sugar  
We can do it like the man dem man dem hey  
We can do it like the man dem sugar sugar sugar"

I smiled, laughing at the high amount of cheers I received. I sighed, running a hand through my hair and looking out into the crowd.

"There's one thing I've noticed since I joined this industry, and that's that almost every single artist nowadays is selling out, so this is a big fuck you to every single one of them." I said, putting my middle finger in the air as 'Price Tag' started. I jumped directly into 'Rainbow' after. When that song was over I sighed, looking into the crowd.

"Well, considering that my good friend Travis is on next, and were in an amazing new club, let's start this next song up." I said, laughing

"Ruh!... Ruh!

I have a heart  
I swear I do  
But just not baby  
When it comes to you  
I get so hungry when you say you love me  
Hush if you know what's good for you

I think you're hot  
I think you're cool  
You're the kind of guy  
I'd stalk in school  
But now that I'm famous  
You're up my anus  
Now I'm gonna eat you fool

I eat boys up  
Breakfast and lunch  
Then when I'm thirsty  
I drink their blood

Carnivore, Animal  
I am a Cannibal  
I eat boys up  
You better run

I...am...Cannibal (Cannibal) (Cannibal) I am  
I...am...Cannibal (Cannibal)  
I'll eat you up (I am)  
I...am...Cannibal (Cannibal) (Cannibal) I am  
I...am...Cannibal (Cannibal)  
I'll eat you up

Whenever you tell me I'm pretty  
That's when the hunger really hits me  
Your little heart goes pitter-patter  
I want your liver on a platter

Use your finger to stir my tea  
And for dessert I'll suck your teeth

Be too sweet and you'll be a goner  
Yep! I'll pull a Jeffrey Dauhmer

I eat boys up  
Breakfast and lunch  
Then when I'm thirsty  
I drink their blood

Carnivore, Animal  
I am a Cannibal  
I eat boys up  
You better run

I...am...Cannibal (Cannibal) (Cannibal) I am  
I...am...Cannibal (Cannibal)  
I'll eat you up (I am)  
I...am...Cannibal (Cannibal) (Cannibal) I am  
I...am...Cannibal (Cannibal)  
I'll eat you up

Ohhhh  
Ohhhh  
Ohhhh  
Ohhhh  
Ohhhh!  
Ohhhh!  
Ohhhh!  
Ohhhh!

I...am...Cannibal (Cannibal) (Cannibal) I am  
I...am...Cannibal (Cannibal) I'll eat you up (I am)  
I...am...Cannibal (Cannibal) (Cannibal) I am  
I...am...Cannibal (Cannibal) I'll eat you up

I love you…  
I warned you…RUH!"

I smiled and heard the opening music for 'Your Favorite' start to play. I laughed and started to sing my part as Travis came out onto the stage.

As soon as the song ended I waved and ran off stage to allow him to do his set. I stopped in front of Happy, Chibs and Tig and smiled, looking at all of them.

"So…Surprise?" I said, looking at them hopefully. Tig laughed and pulled me to him, shaking his head.

"I knew you could sing, but damn Jessie!" He said, smiling at me. I rolled my eyes, shoving him and turning to Happy. He shook his head and pulled me to him, pulling me away from everyone.

"I didn't know you could sing... let alone were signed Jess." He said, sighing.

I rolled my eyes, shaking my head at him.

"There's a lot you don't know about me Happy. But…I'm signed to small label. This is just… a hobby I guess you could say." I stated, looking up at him. "But you never answered my question, what'd you think?" I asked.

He looked down at me, the tiniest hint of a smile on his lips.

"You did great, and you know it." He said, pulling me into him, hugging me and kissing the top of my head.

I laughed, shaking my head and wrapping my arms around him.

**Note: First lyrics belong to a song called, 'Like a Dude' and are owned by Jessie J, as are both 'Price Tag' and 'Rainbow'. The second set of lyrics are to Ke$ha's song 'Cannibal' and the last song, 'Your Favorite' belongs to T. Mills featuring DEV. **


	12. Authors Note

As all of my readers may have noticed, I haven't written anything in an extremely long time. I hate making excuses for not writing, and I'm sure many of you are upset at the lack of updating I have done. All I can do is apologize to all of you. This year has been extremely crazy for me, from moving out on my own and not having a computer for months, to then moving back home because of getting pregnant, as well as working almost every single day, I haven't had much extra time for writing. It also doesn't help that I'm at a complete loss as far as where to take this story any further. I've lost my muse for it, and therefore I will be stopping this story. If someone would like to pick it up, feel free, but please message me first so I can approve it.

Hopefully I will be able to put another story up for all of you. I've been working on one, but there are a few kinks that still need to be worked out as far as my plot goes, and I want it to be the exact way I want it before I post it. Due to my pregnancy, however, and the fact that I am due at any time, nothing new may be posted until the New Year. Once again, I greatly apologize to everyone that has stayed faithful to me and Family for so long, and if any of my readers that have stories on here would like my input on anything, I would be more then happy to help.

Happy Holidays & Thank you all.

-Samantha


End file.
